Lenna Charlotte Tycoon
Lenna Charlotte Tycoon, also known as Reina, is a playable character in Final Fantasy V. Lenna is the daughter of King Tycoon and heir to the throne of Tycoon. She would gladly put herself at risk for the sake of others, and can be impulsive. She loves dragons and puts herself in danger to save the life of a wind drake while she is a Warrior of Light. Lenna's direct descendant is Queen Lenna in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Profile Appearance Lenna's Yoshitaka Amano artwork depicts her with blonde hair pinned up without a fringe, wearing a yellow leotard with sheer sleeves that drape around her shoulders and sashes around her waist. Her in-game art features her with short, banged pink hair and she wears a belted, loose-fitting orange traveling dress. Her CG appearance is more faithful to the Amano artwork, retaining the blonde hair, but with a few strands hanging over her brow. In the Advance and iOS/Android versions the Amano art is used for her portrait, but her sprite remains pink-haired, even in the mobile versions where her field and battle sprites were redrawn. Personality Lenna represents the element of water: devotion. At first she is determined to find her missing father and accepts the duty the Crystal gives her. She acts on her own judgment when she leaves Tycoon Castle and refuses the Chancellor's request to remain there later, feeling that her duty to the world is more important. Her royal connections find use in passing the Torna Canal, and she leads the diplomatic effort to try and convince other rulers that they should not abuse the Crystals. She is altruistic and willingly exposes herself to poison to save a wind drake, a trait that she got from her mother. Though adventurous and assertive, Lenna is kind and caring and somewhat naive, thinking that her royal status will persuade Faris's pirates to give them a ride to the Wind Shrine. Her personality contrasts with Faris's in several ways: her element is water while Faris's is fire; she is kind and polite while Faris is coarse and confrontational; and she is altruistic while Faris is selfish. Despite this, they are similar in their courage and impulsiveness. Story When the wind stops, and King Tycoon disappears after heading to the Wind Shrine, Lenna goes after him. She is waylaid by goblins after a meteor crash, but is rescued by a passing wanderer named Bartz and meets an amnesiac old man named Galuf, who is also determined to protect the Wind Crystal, and the three team up. The Tycoon Meteorite blocks the way to the Wind Shrine, so the party has to find an alternative route. They discover a pirate ship that moves without sails and Lenna suggests asking them for a ride, but Bartz disapproves. The trio adopts Galuf's plan to steal it but they are unable to get the ship under their control and are captured by the captain, Faris Scherwiz, and "his" crew. Lenna reveals she is the princess and pleads with the pirates to take them to the Wind Shrine, but Faris laughs and decides to hold Lenna for ransom. When Lenna reveals her pendant, Faris has a change of heart and they set course for the Wind Shrine, revealing the ship is pulled by a water dragon called Syldra. The party finds the King of Tycoon in Wind Shrine right before the Wind Crystal shatters. He names Bartz, Lenna, Faris and Galuf the Warriors of Light before disappearing. Lenna is dismayed, but there is no time to search for him and she decides to protect the Crystals as he asked. The party travels to the town of Tule where Lenna enlists the help of Zok, an old friend of hers, in asking for the key to the Torna Canal. Though reluctant, after a discussion with Bartz while everyone else is sleeping, Zok changes his mind and gives them the key. In Torna Canal the party loses their ship and Syldra in a whirlpool caused by the monster Karlabos. They traverse the Ship Graveyard and discover Faris is a woman, and are attacked by a Siren who uses images of their loved ones to steal their souls—in Lenna and Faris' case, King Tycoon—before Galuf snaps them out of it. They reach Carwen and hear rumors that Hiryu, the Tycoon's wind drake, was seen on North Mountain. On the way to the summit a hunter named Magissa attacks Lenna, but the party fights her off. Lenna crosses a poisonous field to acquire dragon grass for Hiryu, and collapses. Hiryu heals her injuries and they fly off. The party can visit Castle Tycoon where the Chancellor begs Lenna to stay, but she says her duty to the world outweighs Tycoon. During the night she confronts Faris and calls her "sister," but Faris denies it. The party lands at the Castle Walse, where Lenna begs the king to stop abusing the power of the Water Crystal. He refuses due to the prosperity the Crystal has brought, but Walse Tower is attacked and the Crystal is destroyed despite the party's efforts to save it. The tower collapses, but they are rescued by Syldra, who drifts out to sea. Lenna holds Faris back from following her. The Light Warriors find a warp point inside the Walse Meteorite that takes them to Karnak, but they are arrested and thrown in the jail at Karnak Castle where they meet Cid Previa. He reveals he invented the Crystal machines, but apologizes and says he was jailed for trying to shut off the one in Karnak. Karnak's chancellor releases them when the Fire Crystal on the Fire-Powered Ship goes critical and they confront a possessed Queen Karnak, but are unable to stop the Crystal from shattering. After talking to Cid and his grandson Mid at the Library of the Ancients, they learn about Exdeath's plan. Exdeath is an evil sorcerer from Galuf's world who was sealed to Bartz's world by the Warriors of Dawn many years ago utilizing the power of the Crystals. Exdeath now seeks to destroy the Crystals to break free, and the Light Warriors set out to search for the Earth Crystal. They travel to Gohn after hearing rumors that King Tycoon flew there. The King leads them on a chase and Faris calls him "papa," leading to a brief reunion between her and Lenna as Faris admits they are sisters. They are warped to the Catapult while Gohn rises into the air with the power of the Earth Crystal. The Light Warriors help the Previas fix an ancient airship and return to the Ronka Ruins where they catch up with King Tycoon. He does not recognize either of his daughters and prepares to attack, but Lenna and Faris hold Bartz and Galuf back from the fight. Galuf's granddaughter, Krile, arrives on another meteorite and stops King Tycoon by knocking him out with a spell. This brings him back to his sense and as he regains consciousness, he recognizes his daughters, calling them by name. The reunion is cut short when the Earth Crystal shatters, freeing Exdeath. Exdeath attacks them with the Crystal shards, but King Tycoon sacrifices himself by taking the brunt of it. He tells his daughters to support each other and asks Bartz to protect them before dying. Having escaped Exdeath for the time being, Galuf separates from the party and returns to his own world with Krile on her meteorite to prepare for the upcoming battle against Exdeath. Bartz, Lenna, and Faris follow Galuf, but before departing to the next world they visit Castle Tycoon where Faris reminisces with Lenna of their childhood before being lost at sea. Lenna tells Faris they should conceal Faris' identity from the chancellor, fearing he would not let Faris leave the castle again. Bartz, Lenna, and Faris use the power from the meteorites to warp to Galuf's world, but are captured and brought to Castle Exdeath. The party is used as hostages to keep Galuf and his troops from attacking, but Galuf enters on his own and rescues them. The Barrier Tower flings them to Gloceana, where Lenna leads the party in saving a moogle who takes them to Moogle Village and helps Krile retrieve them on her wind drake. The wind drake falls ill and Lenna proposes they search for dragon grass to heal it. The party heads to Drakenvale where they find the plant but the wind drake is reluctant to accept any. Lenna tastes the dragon grass to prove it is safe, despite dragon grass being poisonous to humans. The ploy works, and Krile gives Lenna an item to heal her. With the aid of Sage Ghido, and after helping Xezat break the barrier, the party tracks down Exdeath in the Great Forest of Moore. Exdeath tricks them into breaking this world's Crystals' protective seal and takes control of the Crystals to attack them. Krile attempts to rescue them, but Exdeath strikes her down, leading Galuf to battle Exdeath one-on-one. Lenna, Bartz, and Faris try heal him, but he passes away and gives his powers to Krile. She joins the party as a Light Warrior and they infiltrate Exdeath's castle and apparently kill him. After Exdeath shatters the remaining Crystals of the second world, the party blacks out and mysteriously finds themselves back at Castle Tycoon. Faris is welcomed back as Princess Sarisa, and a grand celebration is held to celebrate the heiresses' return. Bartz, Krile, and eventually Faris sneak off—Bartz and Krile on a suspicion something was wrong, and Faris because she didn't want to be a princess—leaving Lenna behind when the castle is consumed by the return of the Void. A long time ago a necromancer Enuo sought the power of the Void, and after being defeated the world was divided with the Void sealed in the rift between worlds. Exdeath having shattered the two worlds' Crystals, the worlds merged and Exdeath now wields the power of the Void. Although the rest of the party believe Lenna dead, she is retrieved by Hiryu from the Interdimensional Rift, but not before being possessed by a demon named Melusine. Melusine forces Lenna to attack her friends, but the injured Hiryu knocks her out and the hostile spirit leaves her body. After the demon is slain Lenna recovers and rejoins the party. They find Hiryu atop the Phoenix Tower and he sacrifices the rest of his life force to become the summon Phoenix. It is revealed why Lenna had been so willing to risk her life for wind drakes: when she was younger, the doctors realized Queen Tycoon's illness could only be cured by the tongue of a wind drake. When King Tycoon refused to kill Hiryu, Lenna went to do it herself, but Jenica stopped her. She explained Queen Tycoon would rather die than kill the last wind drake. The experience taught Lenna the value of self-sacrifice, as her mother had loved the dragon and accepted death to protect it. The Light Warriors retrieve the Sealed Weapons that were used a thousand years ago to defeat Enuo, and enter the Rift for the final battle. After destroying Neo Exdeath, the Void disappears and new Crystals are born and the power of elements returns to the world. Lenna and Faris return to Tycoon and rule jointly for a time. Faris grows restless and abandons the throne to rejoin the pirates, and Lenna becomes the Queen of Tycoon despite her younger age. Some time later the Light Warriors reconvene at the Guardian Tree and vow to continue protecting the world and the Crystals. Gameplay Lenna has the highest raw Magic stat, making her more suitable as a mage. The player should take advantage of this give her magical jobs such as White Mage, Black Mage, or Summoner, but she should not be the player's only White Mage, since later in the game the player will be spending some time without her. In the Game Boy Advance and subsequent versions Lenna was given the innate element of Water, therefore the Gladiator's Finisher ability will take this element when used by Lenna. Stats Each playable character has slightly different base attributes and they are therefore slightly better suited for different task(s). Lenna has the highest raw Magic, making her suitable for magic-oriented jobs. Below is the list of Lenna's base stats. Musical themes Lenna is the only protagonist in Final Fantasy V with an official theme. "Lenna's Theme" (or "Reina's Theme") plays in her flashbacks. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lenna doesn't makes an actual appearance, but her name is mentioned together with the ''Blue Narciss in a letter sent by "Kathy". ;Your Luck Today: Mog Good ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Lenna appears as an unlockable character, and is unlocked by collecting White Crystal Shards. Her appearance is based on her artwork by Yoshitaka Amano using coloration and hairstyle from her original sprite artwork, and she wields the Dancing Dagger as derived from its ''Final Fantasy V artwork. She is a Support and Defense oriented character. Stats Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Lenna appears as a playable character. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Lenna appears as a summonable Legend depicted in her default ''Final Fantasy V outfit. Her abilities are Aeroga, Brimstone, Flames of Rebirth, Holy Sword and Kick. Portraits= |-|Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= ''Final Fantasy Artniks Lenna appears on several character cards. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Originally, Lenna could be recruited to the party via the Collector's Event The Fire Crystal Awakens by redeeming 1,500 Magicite Shards to Dr. Mog. She was also available in the Successors of the Dawn and The Malice Within Challenge Events. She had also been recruitable from the Bonus Quest "Complete North Mountain Elite (V)". ;Assessment Lenna's story role is as Princess of Tycoon. Her combat role is Healing Magic. Lenna's stats and equipment draws are weighted heavily toward a mage character; and even then, she favors white magic over black, as reflected in her high Mind stat. The game effectively positions Lenna as a medic unit, on par with other named white mages, but well above the Core White Mage in terms of proficiency. Her Lv. 1 Memory Crystal could first be obtained as a First Time Reward via the Big Bridge Showdown Challenge Event by completing the Ronka Ruins - Flying Fortress segment under Elite difficulty. To date, she is the only character to be recruitable in one event, but whose Memory Crystal was initially in a completely separate event in which the corresponding character record is not offered. ;Stats ;Abilities Lenna can use Black Magic spells up to rarity rank 2, White Magic spells up to rarity rank 5, and Dancer abilities up to rarity rank 4. Her default Soul Break is Mass Regen which at the expense of one Soul Break segment grants Regen to all allies. The staff Healing Staff (V) allows Lenna to use Royal Devotion which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment revives and fully restores one KO'd ally. ;Equipment Lenna can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, staffs, and bows. The staff Healing Staff (V) allows Lenna to use Royal Devotion. She can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. She can equip accessories. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lenna appears with many cards, as she represents several of the ''Final Fantasy V jobs. She also has a card depicting her from Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Many of the cards are water-elemental as that is the element she is associated with in the GBA and mobile versions of Final Fantasy V. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Lenna appears on Triple Triad cards. Gallery Etymology "Lenna" is the Anglicized form of Lena. Lenna's name in the Final Fantasy Anthology is Reina. Charlotte is a French name, the feminine equivalent of Charles. Her surname, Tycoon, derives from the name of the kingdom whose royal family she belongs to. Trivia * , creator of , is a self-proclaimed fan of Final Fantasy V. His pen name originated from Lenna—"07" in Japanese can be pronounced as "reinana", and "Ryukishi" means "dragoon". It's loosely the basis for the Higurashi character, Rena Ryugu, who does share some physical similarities with Lenna's sprite appearance (particularly her haircut). Category:Final Fantasy V Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends